


Dance, Dance

by lakeffectkd



Category: Fall Out Boy, bands - Fandom, fob - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeffectkd/pseuds/lakeffectkd
Summary: What happens when Patrick walks in on Joe in the shower?





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This contains smut so if you’re not interested, don’t read it!

Patrick wiped the sweat away from his brow with a clean cloth that was in the dressing room. There were four of them but the budget only covered one room. It was a warm afternoon in LA, good thing the filming was inside. The band was filming a new video for their song Dance, Dance and it required a lot of movement. Movement in which Patrick didn’t feel particularly comfortable with but had to admit, it would bring him a little more out of his comfort zone.

Pete and Andy were standing outside the door with the director explaining why Andy probably shouldn’t wear a shirt while playing drums. Patrick wandered to the bathroom, unbuttoning his blazer all the while. With the radio buzzing lightly in his ear he didn’t notice the sound of the shower water hitting the tub, he was too busy trying to get his belt undone he didn’t notice the clothes strewn about the bathroom.

*  
*

“Yeah we’re done for the day. Good job on the lights man.” Joe stated, high-fiving the technician. He let the guys know he was headed to the dressing room to take a shower. He nodded towards Patrick who had his headphones in probably listening to the playback of the parts they shot today. 

Joe waltzed into the dressing room, doing a little dance to the music playing as he shuffled out of his pants and laid them on the back of a chair. He closed the bathroom door and started the shower. The radio was already on so he turned it up just enough to hear over the hum of the shower. 

Finishing rinsing his hair joe reached for the soap once more to wash his body when the curtain pulled back. 

Shock covering his face, Joe stood frozen with the soap in his hands. He stared back at Patrick who was also naked. Joe snapped out of his shocked state and dropped the bar of soap and reached down to cover his, well you get it.

Patrick just chuckled and covered his face with one hand. “Dude didn’t you ever hear of don’t drop the soap.” He said in between laughter. Joe stood there confused, wondering what part of this was funny. 

“What the fuck man, I told you guys I was going to be in the shower.” Joe shouted but Patrick just stared at him. Patrick bit his bottom lip slightly and looked at Joe’s slick body, covered in soap and water. Patrick hopped in the shower with Joe and closed the curtain quickly before Joe could hop out. They stood in silence for a minute until Joe opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Patrick pressed his lips to his.

Joe looked down at Patrick with their lips connected with shock on his face. Was Patrick gay? Surely not but his actions speak louder. Joe could feel his heart beat, he could hear every crack in his body. Was Joe gay? He had never thought of another man in a sexual way, certainly not Patrick. He had to admit though, Patrick was a pretty guy. And a good kisser at that. 

With any doubt Joe had, he tossed it aside and kissed Patrick back. Their lips moved timelessly together, not missing a beat. Without disconnecting their lips Patrick’s hand reached down and cupped Joe. With a yelp and a slight moan Joe stepped backwards.  
“Hey,” Patrick cooed, “we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He said with a smile. “I’ve just liked you for a while and didn’t know how to tell you. I guess this is my coming out.” Joe just stood there taking everything in.  
Maybe Joe liked Patrick too, he had just never thought about it until now. Which he didn’t think was the best time to think about it since they were both naked in the same shower.

Patrick turned to open the curtain when he got no response until Joe pulled him back into a kiss and reached his own hand down and started stroking Patrick.  
Patrick let out a loud moan into his mouth which made Joe sigh in return. 

“I’ve never done this before.” Joe confessed, breathing into Patrick’s neck.  
“Well, you fuck me.” Patrick replied, lust laced in his voice, kissing his neck. Joe shivered at the touch. “I’ll help you, just start slow. Okay?”  
Joe nodded and helped Patrick turn around so that his back was against his front. 

Patrick reached his hand back and jerked Joe off a couple times and helped him guide into him. Joe could feel Patrick’s entrance, he had never been more scared in his life to have sex with someone. With a nod from Patrick, he slowly pushed in. He felt him tense beneath him and then relax again, letting out a shaky sigh. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Joe asked, worried. Patrick just nodded in response and pulled Joe into him, making him moan loud. 

Joe followed suit and began thrusting. His face scrunched up at the new feeling he had with fucking his best friend. He shook the thought and gripped Patrick’s shoulders. The blond boy let out a yelp and threw his head back. The taller boy, with such advantage, started sucking on his neck, leaving little marks. Patrick tangled his hand in Joe’s curly locks and pulled, earning a low growl in response. 

Joe thrusted harder, a slapping sound could be heard over the music. His friend beneath him signaled that he was getting close. Joe was too, he could feel the bubbling sensation in his stomach. He could feel the pressure building.  
With a final thrust Joe came. Patrick turned to him and gave him a pat on his now rosy red cheek.  
“For your first time that was something!” The strawberry blond said breathlessly. Patrick pressed a kiss to Joe’s swollen lips and hopped out of the shower.

Still in shock with what happened, the brown, curly haired boy finished washing up. He couldn’t get the thought of Patrick’s moans out of his head. His lips, his soft, pink, plump lips. The way Patrick’s back arched when he hit his prostate. It was a beautiful sight, truly. Maybe Joe was into Patrick. Just maybe Joe likes guys too. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! Let me know if you enjoy it :)


End file.
